Almost Lover
by kaktus0-0
Summary: May's fallen for Drew-hard. Drew already has a girlfriend, but when he's alone with May, things are different... Will Drew end May's heartbreak? Or will he the reason for it? Sad contestshipping; One-shot (song fic). Completely revised from the first writing in 3/2014.


**So, this is my first story. Based on a true experience...**

**(I think the original was written in 2010; this revision's from 2014)**

**I absolutely LOVE May and Drew and CONTESTSHIPPING AHHHH (but this doesn't end happily :'( )**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR "ALMOST LOVER" BY A FINE FRENZY.**

**Enjoy!**

"Roselia, Petal Dance!"

May sat at a picnic table situated across the park, eating her lunch and taking a well-deserved break from training her Pokémon. She watched on as Drew worked on his combinations with his Absol and Roselia, preparing the Grand Festival.

She sighed. It was nearly repulsive how easily she had seemingly fallen for the emerald-haired trainer. There was something charming about his cocky and sarcastic banter. May knew he was taken, but lately, their regular immature arguments had ceased into genuine conversation and fun, witty banter. It was kind of nice, she had to admit- they not only worked and trained together, but they began to depend on each other. May would give him tips on how to improve his appeals, and Drew gave her tips on battling. His jabs that never ceased to irritate her were now more lighthearted and playful, and her response was less dramatic, causing their friendship to develop into something gray and confusing.

Well, _she_ was confused—Drew was already taken, and yet, he still seemed to show interest in the brunette coordinator. May knew it wasn't right to have feelings for someone who had a girlfriend, but what if they seemed to return the feelings? Or have shown feelings in the past?

See, two years ago, May and Drew both enrolled in a summer camp for aspiring coordinators. The fifteen-year old Drew had watched the young brunette develop and grow from the silly and hostile ten year old coordinator with a silly _Frisbee_ routine to one with class, finesse, all while somehow (miraculously?) having a blast. There was nothing like a competition that would take her mind off of everything else, her recent heartbreak included. Drew admired her, so much that he eventually got the nerve to ask her out. But May was afraid. Afraid of falling, afraid of getting hurt again.

She loved his incredible drive to be at the top and his friendship.

Drew loved her for so much more.

That next school year drove their friendship to a place where it was stronger than ever. They talked about everything and anything, causing May to realize that maybe there _was _something special between them; eventually she got the nerve to ask him out.

But Alex had asked him out earlier that day. And he had accepted.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

It was strange; whenever the two coordinators were together, they never spoke of HER. Sports, Pokémon, family, internet cats, playful teasing—but never her. When May was down, Drew told her she was beautiful; someday, she'd find the perfect guy. That he would have killed to be with her. That she's always on his mind. That he's going to rip out Brandon's throat for doing her wrong. He would hug her, and then they would go and train together.

However, things were different when he was with Alex in front of May. May tried to avoid these encounters; they were nothing but awkward and painful for her. It was like Drew _wanted _May to feel awkward; he would pull Alex on his lap, give her little kisses…and then glance up to look at May. She tried to avoid his gaze, but she knew what he was doing. It made her sick to her stomach, and it stung every time.

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

The worst part about it was May felt as if she could never measure up to Alex. She was flawless, a straight-A student, was super athletic, an outstanding battler…the list never seemed to end. It was hard for _any_ girl to hold back their jealousy of this nearly perfect girl, and May was no exception.

No matter how hard she tried, May couldn't get over Drew. How could she, when she saw him everywhere she went? She hung out with other guys, soon to the realization that no one could compare to Drew. May felt helpless; no matter what, she couldn't get over the one thing she wanted the most.

It got worse when May got assigned a group project…

And guess who she got assigned with.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

"Come on in" Drew said, stepping back and allowing May to walk through the door. She looked around the house that she grew to know so well when she was younger. The fact that nothing had really changed brought a slight smile to her face, despite the fact that they were alone. Her smile faltered as a sense of nervousness set in. "We can work over here" Drew stated, pulling her out of her minor trance. May returned a nod, walking over to the desk in the den, setting her black backpack down on the couch. With a shaky hand, she unzipped her backpack and pulled the assignment out.

Drew seemed to notice that May was not at ease. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned about the nervous brunette in his living room. She nodded, simply saying "Let's get started." He complied, sitting in the chair angled from her seat.

They worked in silence for a while. It being nearly unbearable, Drew decided to grab his mp3 player to turn on some music. After a quick stretch, and a brief "Excuse me," he took a step towards the table, forgetting for a moment that May's backpack blocked his path. He stumbled and fell nearly directly on May, her book falling, along with the pen from her hand in shock. Slowly pushing himself up, Drew realized that their faces were mere centimeters apart. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment; in that moment, nothing else existed. Both of their hearts were racing. He looked into her sapphire eyes and saw confusion, love, angst…he wondered why. A few seconds later, Drew snapped out of his trance. He got up. "Heh, s-sorry about that" he muttered as a line of red spread across his cheeks, noticing the paint he had just knocked over and gotten all over his hands.

May, just as flustered (if not more) as he was, barely whispered "it's okay."

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

As he stood, he took a deep breath, ignoring the mess he had just made, and decided to make a bigger one as he sat down next to her. A state of uneasiness worked through his body as the tension between them continued to rise. Wiping his paint covered palms on his pants, he looked up and into her beautiful sapphire eyes again. "You know…" he muttered, not breaking eye contact, "right there, I really wanted to kiss you."

She stared at him, her heart beginning to beat faster and faster. Thoughts were flying through her mind like wildfire as she tried to formulate a response. "R-really?" she asked, silently cursing herself for saying something so stupid. Drew smiled as he tilted her face up, causing the gap between their faces to shrink. May glanced between his eyes and lips, her heart beating erratically. She thought she might be sick-this was a lot to take in, but somehow, the only thing she could focus on was the simple fact that their foreheads were now touching. He looked into her eyes, silently asking permission, and then his lips came crashing down on hers. The kiss began softly and gently, but then they both felt adrenaline rushing through their veins. He grabbed her waist with his paint covered hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck, him pulling her on top of him as their tongues engaged in a passionate battle. Somehow, in that moment, everything felt right.

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

May was the one to break the kiss, as it had begun to elevate to the point where she feared she would lose control. She knew she was blushing as she looked into her rival's eyes. Drew looked as confused as she felt at the moment, as she began to realize how wrong what just happened was. Her breathing was labored and she felt her entire body shaking with the stress of what had to come. She looked away, silently cursing herself as tears began to fill her eyes. "Hey," Drew said gently, taking his hands from her waist only to grab her hand instead. "What's wrong?"

May turned away and shook her head. "It's hopeless," she choked out, trying not to sob. Drew looked at her questioningly, gently prodding her to continue. "Why?"

"B-because you have a girlfriend, idiot!" she cried out, the tears falling freely now.

He looked down at his hands uneasily, gently kneading hers as he too began to realize what had just happened. She looked into his eyes and whispered "I wish it was like this." Drew too wished for this; he wanted nothing more than this as he leaned in and tried to kiss her again; however, May pulled away. She went on to pack her things and leave, saying "I-I should get home now, it's getting late."

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

Later that evening while she was laying in her bed, he texted her "That kiss was amazing." She smiled. It had been pretty great. They messaged each other all night, refusing to think about the sin they had both committed.

The next day, Drew was acting like everything was the way it was before. Except he wouldn't even glance at May. He stopped talking to her, but he continued to text her, telling May it wasn't personal or anything "hon;" he was just "busy."

To May, it just didn't feel right. She loved that moment, but she couldn't help feeling...guilty. May knew what it felt like to be cheated on, but she never thought of being the reason for that empty feeling. Her heart ached at the thought. No matter what, it wasn't right and she knew it. May hoped Drew knew it too; otherwise, he wouldn't be the guy she thought he was.

One day, Dawn and Alex had invited May and Drew to go shopping with them, neither knowing that the other would be present. They didn't-wouldn't-talk, causing Dawn to look at May with prying eyes. May shook her head; she wasn't ready to talk about it—quite frankly, she never wanted to talk about it. When they all stopped for lunch, Drew looked at Alex lovingly. "I picked up something for you" he said, pulling a box that undoubtedly held jewelry out. Dawn and Alex gasped as he pulled out a necklace, putting it around his girlfriend's neck. "Oh my god, this is just so ROMANTIC!" Dawn squealed. May begged to differ. She looked (well, glared) at Drew, and excused herself, heading towards the bathroom.

May walked as nonchalantly as she could towards her escape. She thought she was going to be sick. Out of all of the things Drew had put her through, this had to be the worst. She hadn't even SEEN the necklace, but the intimate gesture made her want to vomit. Reaching the bathroom, she splashed cool water on her face, trying to calm herself down. She whisked the stray hairs out of her face with her shaky hand, undoubtedly from the anger and adrenaline rushing through her veins.

As May stood in front of the sink, she began to realize that it wasn't Brandon who treated her unfairly. Brandon just cheated on her (which, relatively, was nothing compared to what she was feeling now). Drew constantly haunted her thoughts. He made her crazy for him, walked away, and then shoved his other relationship down her throat. She felt nothing but guilt and anger.

She loved him.

She hated him.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

After her breathing returned to normal, May called a cab. She realized that the only way to start getting over him was to erase him, and everything he's said, everything he's done, from her life. Tears fell down her cheek as she deleted all of the messages from him, threw old yearbooks that he had signed, thrown out the pants he had gotten paint on…

As May went to delete and block him from her pokedex, she hesitated, and decided to send him one last message; he deserved to know the pain he had put her though, and she deserved to have closure. She began to type.

_"Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do.."_

**So there it is! (: Please review! And leave suggestions, and such.**

**And I PROMISE my future stories won't all be this depressing...it was just fresh in my mind.**

**(ok, i'll shut up now.)**


End file.
